Blossums and Snakes
by L1l-m0nk3y
Summary: Sasuke took Sakura with him when he went to sound. After years of being there, Sasuke has a sudden change of heart of where he really wants to call home.


It all started about 5 years ago. When Sasuke took me along on his quest to avenge his family and kill his brother, Itachi. On our way to Orochimaru, he had told he me loves me. I know what you're thinking. How can he love you? Are you sure that it is true? Is he just using you for his second goal? Well I learned those answers in time my friends. He always protects me against Kabuto if he gets to handsy. I also see that look of affection when it's just me and him in our bedroom. Also when he always kisses me goodnight and smiles at me in the morning, I feel like he actually wants me to be here with him.

"Morning Sakura" Sasuke smiled at me as I turned to look at him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes like a little child would do. He was just so cute in the morning!

"Morning Sasuke, what is planned for us today. Do we have any missions?" He just sighed and pulled me into his lap. I rapped my arms around his neck as he nuzzled his face into my bright pink hair. Sometimes I wish we could just stay here in our little apartment type complex that we call home. We had done so many things here. It's where we first made love, where we first kissed, where we first told each other our feelings and thoughts and just got closer. The more time we spend together, the closer in our relationship we become. Although his mission is to defeat Itachi, he says to me time and time again, that keeping me out of harm's way is another important ambition.

He sighed again and said, "Yes we do. As much as I want to lay here with you all day, duty calls us" I pouted, but got up anyways. "No you can't ask Orochimaru to just send the rest of the team," Kami sometimes I think he can read my mind! "No I can't read your mind." See! He chuckled and through my uniform to me from my position on the bed. "All we have to do is go to this town not too far from here and get a scroll. Unfortunately, it will take the entire team to do so."

"Ugh, have I ever told you how much I _hate_ Karin?" I pouted again as I hoped up to get dressed for the day. Karin was the kind of person that would steal your long time boyfriend just for the hell of it. It doesn't help that she has a thing for Sasuke. Then again who doesn't?

"I know, but you know I hate her as much as you do, if not more. Just remember that I love you, Kay?" he walked behind me, wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss my neck. I moaned as he went harder and eventually started to suck on the junction between my neck and shoulder. We tumbled onto the bed with him still attached to my neck. I wish we could do this but, we couldn't. Not now at least. Reluctantly, I pushed on his chest to make him stop. Without an issue he did but, his annoyed look was there all the same.

"Why? We have time" That was all he said as he bent down to kiss me once again. As much as I wanted to keep this up, we had a mission to do and I didn't want to upset Orochimaru. I knew he would only take it out on Sasuke, which I would never wish upon him. I got up from his warm embrace and walked to our closet, picking out my usual sound attire. This was, I short black skirt a shirt that had to Uchila fan on the shoulders, my Kunai pouch strapped to my upper thigh, and lastly my black boots that went up around the middle of my calf. I looked pretty sexy if I do say so myself. Sasuke came behind me once again and rapped me in his arms. He sighed and buried his nose into my neck. After was seemed like years he released me and started to get dressed.

"We better head of to the meeting grounds before they have to wait for long," I said as I spoke to him as he slipped on his pants. He still had no shirt on and it was seriously becoming a problem.

"Oh like you wouldn't want to just leave them for an hour or so while we relax in the comfort of our room?" he smirked at me as he pulled his shirt over chest.

"Well yes but, we really are already running late and I loathe being late to anything, it will just bring my whole day down." I pouted for emphasis. I knew he could never resist anything if I had that puppy dog expression staring back at him. He caved, and soon was staring at me with eyes full of love and compassion. Something that only happens when he and I are in a closed area where no one can have the chance of seeing him even it sounds bad, I feel special that I get to whiteness it all at. He sighed once more and walked across the room and strapped his katana to his back.

He softly smiled at me once more, grapping my waist and asked," Ready to go?" I smiled brightly up at him and nodding my head. As we made our way to the rest of the team, Sasuke kept kissing my hair gently, caressing my sides and whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I always enjoyed the feeling and returned the favor back to him. All to some, team Hebi came into view, but he didn't lie off like he usually did. I was confused but didn't question him, loving the feeling of him touching me.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura" Suigetsu greeted us. I half-heartily smiled towards him, my mind still on Sasuke touching me. He smirked as his gaze went to my side, which Sasuke hand was currently holding. I, of course, blushed at him and turned into Sasuke's chest. He just gave me his signature smirk and rapped me in his strong arms.

"Alright everyone, we have a new mission and it will take about 3 weeks," I was suddenly curious on what we were supposed to do, because he hadn't told me yet. "We are to capture or kill and Konoha ninja in the area." Why hadn't he told me this before? I stared up at him with a look of shock.

"Hold on! We need to talk!" he knew I was mad about this. He had this look of sadness and regret that made my heart just melt. After we were well away from anyone who hearing our conversation, I turned around and looked at him expectantly.

"I know, I know I've got an idea." Did he honestly think that was going to be enough for me? By the look on his face he wasn't comfortable about speaking of any more of this 'idea'. He was so wrong.

"And what might that 'idea' be?" I asked as nicely as I could. I knew he would tell me anything if I wouldn't shout or overreact, though I tend to do it a lot.

He activated his Sharingan and made sure no one was hiding in the trees or anywhere for that matter. After he was sure that there was not a single living being around he looked down at me with a warm look in his once blood red eyes.

"I want to go back home Sakura"

Didn't expect that.

**Okay so here is the deal. I know that Sasuke is WAY out of character but how can you write a story about him and someone else in love or any affection whatsoever, he is going to be ooc. This is how I always imagined him to be if him and her were together if you don't like it you don't have to read it. If you are going to criticize my story then just please go away. Please note I am trying not to be mean just that's how it is **

** With love - **


End file.
